Keep It Together
by Wraith Ink-Slinger
Summary: Mac seems jumpy lately and is reluctant to say why. Can he keep it together? This story is a platform for other stories. sort of implied Mac/Goo
1. Changes

Keep It Together

A/N: Hello again! It's me, I'm back! I have many story ideas saved up so I'm going to put out a lot Foster fics as soon as get them written out. All of the chapters are already written, it's just a matter of posting them now. This isn't related to anything, though I may mention it in my next fic… It won't end in anything really permanent, it's just for the sake of writing it (and also because, for some reason, I like to torture my favorite characters). So read on if you like Mac and hate Terrence and want the Foster's gang to prevail through a difficult time… sorry. Anyway, here is a Foster's fanfiction for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Foster's or anything else, really. The idea is kind of mine but I think other people have done it before me… so I don't really own anything. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Changes

"Mac!" Bloo dashed for his best friend with a shout as he entered the mansion.

"AUGH! Don't hurt me!" Mac proceeded to cringe away from his best friend.

"Hey, what gives? I'm not gonna hurt you. Jeez. I was just gonna jump on you. What's with you lately? You've been so jumpy."

"Well-" Mac only had time to start before Bloo interrupted.

"No kidding. Anyway, I've got an awesome idea!"

"Don't you always? They don't ever turn out very awesome."

"Well excuse me, Mr. Grumpy. Anyway, like I was saying I've got an awesome idea! You wanna hear it?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Alright, so get this-"

"HIIIII-iiii, Mac!" Mac and Bloo's other friend, Goo, entered the room with her usual chorus of hellos.

"ARRG! Doesn't anyone want to hear my totally awesome idea??" Bloo shrieked over Goo.

"Hey, Goo. Okay, Bloo, what's the idea?"

"Hey, Mac what happened to your face? No, I mean, that came out wrong, I mean, what's with the bruise, not like 'what's wrong with your face, yer ugly,' cuz I didn't mean it like that, not at all, I just wanted to know where you got the bruise-"

"Oh, I just, uh, bumped into a door." Mac said, brushing the bruise on his right cheek bone.

"Does anyone want to hear my completely awesome idea, or what??" Bloo shrieked.

"Sorry, Bloo, go ahead." Mac said, glad the attention was off his bruise.

"Hey, speaking of ideas, I got one! You wanna go play checkers?"

"Sure." Mac followed Goo out of the room and up the stairs."

"Well fine, I won't cut you guys in when my idea is a success! Guys? I wanna play checkers too!"

-Later-

"So, Mac, what's up, I mean, not like the ceiling, I mean like what's going on, like because you seem jumpy lately, but not like hopscotch where you're supposed to be jumpy but like all on edge an' everything but not like on cliff, like kinda twitchy without the twitch-"

"Well, you know, there's just been changes lately and I guess it's been putting me on edge."

"Changes? Like puberty or something where your voice get all squeaky and cracked and then it goes all deep or it doesn't and then you get all made fun of cuz your voice is squeaky and there's the pimples and the growing and-"

"No! No, not like that! I mean, you know, we moved apartments and my mom changed jobs and you and I changed grades and things like that."

"Oh, yeah! So when can we come visit your new apartment?" Bloo asked.

"I don't think you should. It's still kind of a mess from moving and stuff. But maybe next month or something like that. You know, speaking of which, my mom won't be happy if I'm late, I'd better go."

"Kay. Byyyeee, Mac." Goo waved wildly as he best friend stood up and left the room.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, buddy!" Bloo called as the door shut. "He's been acting really weird lately, y'know what I mean, Goo? I asked to come see his new apartment when he moved in like a year ago and he said the same thing."

"He only moved in like two months ago."

"Still! And he's been having mysterious bruises since then."

"Really?"

"Yeah! Y'know what this means don't you?"

"Well… do you really think-"

"Mac is training to be a secret spy!"

"What?"

"Yeah! It all makes sense! He can't tell us where he lives because he lives at super-top-secret base! And all those bruises are from his physical training! We can't tell anyone, they could be rival spies!"

"Umm… okay. I have to go too, Bloo. It's dinner time."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

As Goo left the room and headed for the front door of the mansion she pondered her friend's problem. She wasn't so sure that he was training to be a spy. She wondered if he was having family problems or something. She only hoped that if she did hold her tongue, her friend would be okay.

--

Mac entered the stairwell of his new apartment. It was dingy, dirty and a little sticky but at least his apartment wasn't as bad. Not yet, anyway. He gave the door to his apartment a shove and it slid open, scraping on the dirty floor. He would have to mop that later. "Mom! I'm back!" He called into the dingy apartment.

"Oh, good! I was almost late! You can go ahead and eat whenever you want, I picked up a box of macaroni and cheese today. Terrence is in charge, if you ask him, I'm sure he'll make dinner."

"Yeah, mom, thanks." Mac knew Terrence wouldn't make dinner.

"I love you, sweetie and I'll see you tomorrow. I want you to be in bed when I get back."

"Love you too. Bye."

Mac didn't even bother checking to see if Terrence was there or if he wanted any macaroni and cheese. Mac knew he would take it all and probably beat him up for taking so long to make it. With a sigh, Mac started up the stove and made macaroni and cheese. He didn't dare start to eat without telling Terrence it was ready, so against all better judgment, he headed for his brother's room. "Terrence?" He called, knocking quietly.

"What the hell do you want?" A voice shouted from within.

"D-dinner's ready."

"It's about time! How long does it take an idiot like you to boil some water and pour in cheese powder?"

Mac didn't answer, he simply nodded as Terrence left his room for the kitchen, hoping Terrence was in a better mood than he seemed. Terrence stomped over to the kitchen and looked around. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Mac asked, confused.

"Well, where the hell are the bowls?" Terrence shouted as shoved Mac to the floor.

Mac scrambled to his feet and grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard, handing it to Terrence. Terrence snatched it poured the contents of the pot on the stove into the bowl. "Get me fork, idiot." Terrence hissed, sending a kick in Mac's direction.

Mac attempted to move only to have his brother's shoe connect with his side. Winded, he slid over to the dish drain where the silverware he had washed last night still rested. He snatched one and held it up to Terrence. "We shouldn't have to go through this every night, y'know." Terrence punched Mac's arm hard. "You should have it by now." Another punch hit Mac's already bruised side. "You're just lucky I'm too hungry to stay here all night pounding you." With that, Terrence went back to his room.

Straining his ears, Mac could hear him lock the door, which meant that he would not be coming back out. Mac sighed in relief and rubbed his side gingerly. He pulled a couple of slices of bread out and made himself a peanut butter sandwich. After his pathetic lunch he mopped the floors and washed the dishes. The dishes were quickly disappearing as Terrence left all his dishes in his room. When Terrence left the house next Mac would have to grab the dishes from his room. He picked up clutter and stuffed packing paper back into the empty boxes that still littered the apartment. Before he realized, it was 9:00 and he got into bed in his new, tiny room.

He couldn't believe this was happening. Only two months ago, things had been so much better. Then his mother had lost her job. Money had run low. They'd never had much money but at least they were comfortable. They'd had to move to this dingy, dirty place and his mom was working innumerable jobs just so they could keep this apartment. Terrence had suddenly turned more violent after that. So while his mom went off to another job, Mac was left to Terrence to use as a punching bag. When Terrence had had his fill, Mac would clean up the apartment as best he could and then try to sleep. His only solace was at Foster's. He still couldn't believe how horrible things had gotten, though. Tears welled up in his eyes though he never allowed them to fall. _Things will get better soon,_ he told himself,_ just keep thinking happy thoughts._

A/N: Okay, so whatja think? Good, bad, ugly, tell me! New chapter soon!


	2. Attention Please

Keep It Together

A/N: Hello all! Welcome to chapter two of Hurt! Thanks for any reviews!! (I dunno if I'll get any, I'm writing this ahead.) I hope you are enjoying so far. If not you're probably not reading this but if you did enjoy it then you probably are reading this and if that's the case, enjoy further!

Disclaimer: It's not miiinne! None of it!! (Does that about cover it?)

Chapter 2: Attention, Please

Mac walked carefully up the stairs to the old Victorian mansion that was Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. He favored his left leg as yesterday Terrence had tossed him across the room and he landed awkwardly on his right leg. If anyone asked, he had fallen down the stairs. That was more plausible than the excuse for his bruised ribs yesterday. Off the top of his head, the only excuse he could come up with was that he had fallen out of bed and hit his side on the bed frame. It wasn't the best thing he'd ever come up with but he had made them buy it.

As he entered the mansion he was promptly tackled by a short blue blob. "Ha ha! I finally got you!" Bloo shouted, sitting on his friend's legs to prevent him from getting up.

"Ouch! Get off of me!" Mac shouted as he shoved his imaginary friend off.

"Jeez, what's eating you" Bloo asked getting up off the floor.

"My leg hurts."

"Sheesh, they're really working you at the base aren't they? Um! I mean… you're uh… clumsy lately, huh?" Bloo asked, attempting to cover his slip.

"What're you talking about? What base? Who's working me?" Mac asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well, I guess I can tell you… quick, to follow me!" Bloo said dashing towards the nearest broom closet.

Mac followed Bloo into the closet warily and closed the door behind them. "Okay, what's this all about?"

"Okay, I figured it out!"

"What? What did you figure out?"

"That I can't come visit you because you live at a secret spy compound and you're training to become a spy, which is why you've got all the bruises and you're so anal about being late back to the compound."

"Huh?"

"Everyone knows spies are super strict about being late. So now that I know will introduce me to all the other spies so that we can train and spy and fight evil together?"

"Er…"

"Hiiii Bloo and Mac!" Goo suddenly burst into the closet.

"Augh!" Bloo shouted, his eyes not used to the light, "Who are you? Who sent you? Who do you work for?"

"I'm Goo! My mom sent me cuz she said I was being too loud cuz I was running around and yelling and she was trying to paint and she was all Goo Goo Ga Ga, go to Foster's and don't come back until you're quieter! And I was all "Okay, mom, bye! And then I rode my bike here and don't work for anyone but sometimes I sell lemonade in the summer time."

"Hi, Goo. Hey, do you know what Bloo is talking about? He says I'm a spy." Mac said, still shielding his eyes from the light.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot! You have to introduce Goo too and then we can all be spies." Bloo said.

"Mac's not spy Bloo."

"Yeah, Bloo, I'm not a spy."

"Fiiine. You're _not_ a spy. Be that way. Let's just go play."

"Hey, yeah! Let's go play tag! Or freeze tag! Or toilet tag! Or TV tag! Or hero tag! Or-"

"No, let's not play tag."

"Why not? Do you got another bruise?"

"I tripped and fell down the stairs, that's all."

"Lemme see! I had Girl Scout first-aid training!"

"No it's just a bruise."

"If ya can't walk on it, it's worse than a bruise."

Before Mac knew what had happened, Goo had tackled him, careful to avoid his leg, and pulled up his pants leg. "Aha!" Goo shouted, inspecting his ankle, "It's sprained, definitely. Let's go ask Frankie for some ice."

Mac hadn't wanted to draw attention to any of his injuries but he was glad for the ice all the same. "What the heck were you guys doing? You sprained your ankle?" Frankie shouted.

"We weren't doing anything. I fell down the stairs, that's all."

"Right. What about the bruise on your ribs yesterday? Or the bruise on you cheek? What's going on?"

"Nothing! I'm just clumsy. That's it." Mac leaned forward to place the ice pack on his ankle.

"Don't lie. What about how much your ribs were poking out yesterday? Are you eating enough?"

"I'm fine, Frankie. And I can't be late home."

"You don't sound much like you want to go."

"I just don't want to walk home. Besides, I like it here."

"Well… why don't we just give your mom a call and ask her if you can stay the night?"

"Really? I can?"

"If your mom says it's fine. Goo, why don't you ask if you can stay too?"

"Thanks!" Goo said happily.

"Yes! This is gonna be awesome! C'mon, Bloo, let's go call my mom." Mac said stumbling off as quickly as he could with his friends.

Frankie picked up the ice tray, shaking her head, and took it back to the kitchen as Madam Foster fell in step with her. "There's something wrong, Grandma. I hate to assume the worst, but I can't just let this go. I think it needs our attention."

"Give him time, dear. He could just be clumsy… but we'll see. Just watch him for now."

"Alright, Grandma."

A/N: Alrighty, what didja think? I will continue soon.


	3. Soupy Conversation

Keep It Together

A/N: Hello, everyone! Thanks for any reviews I may have gotten! I'm still writing this ahead because if I post before I finish, I'll stop the story. Don't ask why… Anyway, I know the story is kind of meandering a bit right now, but it'll get a bit more interesting soon, I promise. So all my love to any potential reviewers and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Foster's or any brand-name products I may mention ever. So don't sue me… please?

Chapter 3: Soupy Conversation

Bloo and Goo danced in circles around Mac who sat in a chair in the foyer holding an ice pack to his ankle. All three giggled and sang silly campfire songs. When Madam Foster heard of the small slumber party taking place in the house, which now included Goo, she suggested that they take a tent and camp out in the back yard. The three and loved the idea and were already planning to tell ghost stories and roast marshmallows and things like that. There was only one problem. _CRACK BOOM!_ The thunderstorm. "Aw, man! _Now_ what do we do? How do you camp out when it's raining?" Bloo whined.

"Well, y'know the pioneers, they had to camp out even if it was raining or snowing or blowing and speaking of which, it's kinda like mail men and mail women, they have to deliver the mail in sleet or snow or gloom of night or something like that and-"

"Yeah, Goo, but we're not pioneers and we're not mailmen!" Bloo retorted.

"Mail _people_." Goo corrected.

"Yeah, whatever. So now what?"

"Let's ask Madam Foster." Mac suggested, standing up and wincing.

"Well, you're not going anywhere," Goo told him as she pushed back into his chair, "If we were pioneers, not only would we sleep out in the rain, we would amputate your foot!"

"I think you're thinking of Civil War doctors."

"Oh. Well, you don't have to go anywhere anyway, cuz here comes Madam Foster now."

"I'm sorry, dearies, the storm seems to have ruined the camp out." Madam Foster said, making her way over to them, "Oh, by the way, Mac, I found these old crutches in a closet, I think they're from when Frankie broke her leg when she was just about your age. Try them out."

Mac accepted the crutches and tried walking with them. "They're great, Madam Foster, thanks. So what are we going to do about sleeping?"

"Hm. Well, why don't we put you in the TV room? If you can't have a campfire, at least have cartoons!" Madam Foster said with a chuckle. "Perhaps the others, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo would like to join you, hm?"

"That sounds great!" Bloo said.

"Hey, guys, why don't you come help me decide what to make for dinner?" Frankie called, poking her head out from the kitchen. "Oh, hey Mac, I see you found my old crutches."

"Yeah, Madam Foster found them for me." Mac said as he, Bloo and Goo made for the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen they all began to poke around in the cupboards and the pantry to see if there was anything good to make. Wind whistled around the old house as rain pattered down on the windows. "Brr," Goo shivered, "Whatever you make, it has to be warm!"

"Oh, I know! I'll make some nice chicken noodle soup. Just the thing for a day like this. I'll bake up a couple of loaves of bread too." Frankie said reaching into the refrigerator for the things she would need.

Soon there were two large pots of soup bubbling on the stove and several refrigerated loaves of bread in the oven. Goo pulled plates and bowls out of the cupboards while Bloo jabbered away about the fun they were going to have tonight. Frankie and Mac sat in chairs near the stove. "Hey, Mac, I've been wanting talk to you." Frankie said rather quietly.

"About what?" Mac asked, wary.

"About how 'clumsy' you've been lately." She replied.

"There's nothing to talk about." Mac said grumpily, reaching for his crutches.

Frankie grabbed them first, however, and called for Bloo. "Hey, Bloo, didn't you want a go on the crutches?" She asked innocently.

"Yes!" Bloo shouted, snatching the crutches and zooming out of the room.

Goo wasn't far behind, but when she heard what Frankie started to say she slipped into the pantry instead, to listen. "Mac, are you sure clumsy is the story you want to go with?"

"Yes! I'm not hiding anything, Frankie! I'm fine."

"Uh huh. So what about the ribs then?"

"I told you, I fell out of bed and-"

"Not the bruise, how much your ribs stick out? When was the last time you ate a good meal?"

"Yesterday. I had a sandwich, okay?"

"No, not okay. A sandwich isn't a good meal. When was the last time you had something hot to eat?"

"I dunno. I think we had macaroni and cheese a couple days ago."

"When was the last time your mom cooked something? When was the last time you ate lunch?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't been bring a lunch box back from school. Why doesn't your mom feed you?"

"Get off my mom's case! She's just busy right now! And she does feed me!"

"Alright, I'm sorry. But when was the last time you had a good dinner? And I don't mean a sandwich or macaroni and cheese."

"I don't know. The last time I was here, I guess."

Frankie sighed. This troubled her. She hated to think it, but between the bruises and the neglect, she had to call it abuse. It was strange, his mother had always seemed so nice and stable. "I have an idea. I finish dinner before you go home, why don't I give you some to take home? Enough for you and Terrence?"

"That sounds good… thanks."

"Hey, Bloo, come back with crutches, Mac needs them!" Frankie called out.

"Aw, man!" Bloo stumbled back into the room on crutches, falling twice.

Once Bloo had returned the crutches to Mac, the two of them began to head out of the kitchen. "Hey, Goo, we're gonna go tell Wilt and Coco and Eduado about the sleep over. Are you coming?" Mac asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'll catch up to you. I just need to talk to Frankie real quick."

"Kay. See ya."

"So, what's on your mind, kiddo? Hey, while you're here, would you mind slicing the bread?" Frankie asked as she took the loaves of bread out of the oven..

"Yeah. And… I kinda heard you talking to Mac."

"What? How much of it did you hear?"  
"Kinda… all of it."

"Goo! What did you do, eavesdrop?" Frankie nearly dropped the large pot of soup she was hefting off the stove.

"Kinda… yeah. I'm just worried about him… Bloo thinks he's training to be a secret spy."

"Bloo would. I'm worried about him too."

"Y'know… I don't think it's his mom."

"What?"

"I know what you're thinking. I'm thinking it too. I don't think it's his mom."

"I don't think so either. At least, I don't want to."

"No… can… can you do anything about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is there anything you can do? Somebody you can call? You have to do something!"

"I know. I will. For now, just let Mac enjoy the night. Don't let him know what's happening."

"You'll do something?"

"I'm sure I can."

A/N: Kay, sorry, I know this is slow and the next chapter may be too. Bear with me. It'll pick up soon. Promise Promise. So I'd appreciate yer reviews in the meantime… :D


	4. Reporting

Keep It Together

A/N: Hello, all! Welcome to the Chapter Four Zone! WoooOOOooo!! Sorry. Feeling a bit goofy tonight. Anywhatsit, I have the new chapter for ya… well not technically yet, I haven't typed it out… but if you are reading this note, I have stolen the Pink Panther Diamond! Muhahaha! No wait, I mean: if you are reading this note I have written the chapter… sorry, got carried away. Soo… enjoy! OH! And thank you sooooooo much for any reviews (I hope there are some)!! OH! And by the way, I don't know how all the legal stuff works, so I'm sorry if it's all wrong (which it probably is…)

Disclaimer: I don't own Foster's, the idea of Foster's or Foster's karma. Or the Pink Panther Diamond.

Chapter Four: Reporting

The thunderstorm carried on through dinner time as everyone slurped their way through their soup, much to Mr. Harriman's distaste. Afterwards, Bloo, Goo, Mac, Eduardo, Wilt and Coco all gathered in the TV room. "Reporting for slumber party duty, sir!" Goo said, saluting Mac who sat on the couch.

"Why are you reporting to me?"

"Because you can't walk, we thought we'd make you commander. Sorry, I hope that's okay." Wilt said.

"I can walk fine, my ankle's just a little sore." Mac protested, standing up, "See? I'm fine. Why don't you be commander, Wilt?"

"Heeey! I wanna be the commander!" Bloo whined as he stole Mac's spot on the couch.

"Fine, you be commander." Said Mac, grabbing some blankets, "What do we do first?"

"Okay, first, get me a soda. I want a cherry soda, and none of that diet stuff. Blech! It's awful! Second, go get a movie. A good one. A comedy! Third, somebody make some popcorn. I know we just ate, but we need popcorn if we're going to watch a movie. It's a law… or something. And we'll need a flashlight for ghost stories. And somebody get me some pajamas! I know I don't wear clothes but ya gotta wear pajamas at a slumber party. That's a bi-law… or is it a bill? I dunno, but I have to have pajamas! And- hey, you finished the tent!"

Indeed, an impressive blanket and pillow fort sat before him that was large enough to fit even Eduardo and Wilt if he sat. "Good job, team. Glad to help." Bloo said, throwing an arm around Mac's shoulders.

"You didn't do anything, though! You sat on the couch and made demands that no one listened to." Mac protested.

"You weren't listening?? Now I have to start all over! I don't even know if can remember all the demands! I could go to jail, Mac! Are you happy now??"

"You're not going to go to jail, Bloo. C'mon, let's go find a movie to watch!"

--

"Grandma, I talked to Mac and…"

"You're worried still?"

"Yeah. His mom doesn't seem like the type but stress does all kinds of things to people. You never can really tell."

"No, you can't. Are you going to call child services?"

"I think I have to. I just hope I'm wrong. I hope he is just clumsy."

"Oh, me too, dearie, me too."

--

"Hey, Goo, it was nice of your mom to bring this movie." Mac said, settling down in the middle of everyone with bowl of popcorn he had gotten from Frankie.

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites!" Goo replied as she turned the movie back on.

"I still say we should have watched Deathville III: The Ghost Chainsaw." Bloo muttered from the end of the couch.

"Bloo, nobody wants to watch a gross, scary movie." Mac retorted.

"Si, Azul, those movies give me nightmares." Ed whined from the floor.

"Shush! The movie's starting!" Goo said, waving her hands in the air and turning the volume up.

However, as Goo settled back she heard Frankie talking. "Yes, I need to talk to someone about a case of child abuse."

Goo looked around at her friends. No one else seemed to have heard. "'scuse me." She said as she slid off the couch.

"Do you want us to pause it for you?" Mac offered, picking up the remote.

"No, I'm okay." Goo quickly slipped out of the room and into the one across the hall where Frankie's voice had come from.

Frankie looked up as Goo entered the room. "They put me on hold! I can't believe them. There may be a child in danger and they put me on- Hello? Oh, thanks so much for talking with me."

Goo sat down on Frankie's bed as Frankie spoke. "Yes, I said his first name was Mac. No, it's not short for anything. Why is that relevant? Never mind. Look, I think he may be being abused. Well, see has a lot of bruises. One on his ribs, one on his cheek, one on his arm. His ankle is sprained. Well, I don't know if he has any more bruises… I haven't heard any yelling or anything because I don't live near him. I live on 1123 Wilson Way. Yeah, the imaginary place. No, he's not an imaginary friend! He's an 8-year-old boy. He visits his imaginary friend here every day. I guess it does defeat the purpose of this house but why does that matter? Well, no, he hasn't complained about being abused. A change in his behavior? Not really… he seems a little jumpy lately. How long? About two months I guess. No, I'm not related to him, he visits here every day, I told you! No, I don't know where he lives but I'm sure you could find out. Look, can't you just send someone out to have a look? What do you mean, you don't have that kind of power? You're only the secretary? I sat on hold and I'm not even talking to someone who can do anything?? And you don't think he's being abused? Well, what gives you the authority to make that decision? Of course I'm upset! Fine. This isn't the end of it though!" On that note, Frankie hung up the phone. "The civil service in this town sucks!" She shouted.

Goo sighed. "They wouldn't do _anything_?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing! The stupid secretary wouldn't even take the case in to one of the social workers!"

There was a long silence. Goo didn't know how long it was before she broke it. "What do we do now?"

Frankie was silent for a short time. "I don't know."

They were quiet for another long period of time. It seemed like years before it was broken again. "Hey, Frankie, have you seen Goo? Oh! Hi, Goo!" Mac said as he entered the room, "You left and you didn't come back. I was looking for you."

"Well, here I am. I was talking to Frankie."

"Oh, sorry. I'll go." Mac turned to leave.

"No! I'm coming." Goo leapt up off the bed as if it had caught fire and ran alongside Mac.

They both left the room, Mac oblivious to how upset Frankie looked as they walked out. "So what happened? Are you okay?" Mac asked as they walked back to the TV room.

Goo took a sidelong glance at Mac before losing any composure she may have been holding on to. "I'm sorry!" She said with a sob as she pulled her short friend up in a tight hug.

"Um… it's okay?" Mac said in a confused manner, patting Goo on the arm lightly.

"I hope so."

A/N: Allrighty! Get's a bit more exciting next chapter, I think… sooo… yeah.


	5. Espionage

Keep It Together

A/N: Hello, hello, hello (Ever seen A Series of Unfortunate Events?). Welcome to chapter 5! Woo! Let's boogie! Or maybe I'll just get on with the typing so that you may get on with the reading… that seems best. Enjoy! Oh, and chocolate cupcakes to any and reviewers (because yer all awesome)!

Disclaimer: I don't own Foster's or anything related to it or anything I mention with a copyrighted name. I don't own The Jungle Book either, but that's something else entirely.

Chapter 5: Espionage

"Man, last night was a blast! Ghost stories, truth or dare, movies, the works! It was awesome!" Bloo shouted as the others cleaned up the TV room.

"Yeah, and we made a huge mess." Wilt said and began folding blankets.

"Which you made most of so you should be helping clean up." Mac reminded Bloo, bending down to sweep up what looked like a whole bowl's worth of popcorn.

"Yeah, yeah. Quit whining, I'll clean." Bloo hopped off the couch, picked up a couch cushion, placed it on the couch and sat back down. "There. All clean."

"Bloo! It's just as bad as before!" Mac said, pushing a broom at the little blue blob.

After another hour the place was spotless. The popcorn was swept up, the soda cans recycled, the pillows back on beds, the blankest folded and put in closets, movies all put in their cases and Mac and Goo's things were placed in their respective bags. "I think this place is cleaner than when we started." Bloo said, finally allowed to flop down on the couch.

"Yeah, probably." Mac said as he sat down on the couch, massaging his ankle.

"Are you alright, Mac?" Wilt asked.

"I'm fine. Just need to stay off my ankle for a while."

"Coco cocococococo."

"Si, Mac, Frankie can give you a ride home." Eduardo said.

"Cococococococococo?"

"Gee, I don't know why everyone always repeats what you say, Coco." Wilt said.

--

"Alright, Mac, here we are. Do you want me to walk you up? Do you need me to carry anything?" Frankie asked as she pulled up to Mac's apartment.

"No, Frankie, I'm fine." Mac stowed one plate of chicken in his backpack while he carried the other. "Thanks!"

"Okay, you're welcome. If you need anything, anything at all, just call me." Frankie said, placing a hand on Mac's shoulder.

"Um… okay… Are you sure _you're_ okay, Frankie?"

"I'm fine. See you tomorrow. Okay, Goo, which way?"

Goo, who had also asked for a ride home shook her head. "I live near here, but I'm in the opposite direction of where you need to go. Just drop me off here."

"You sure? I don't mind driving you."

"No! No, I'm fine. Go ahead and go to the grocery store."

"Okay… see you both tomorrow." Frankie drove away with a sigh, Goo was acting odd for her. She supposed she shouldn't worry too much, though.

"Bye, Goo. See you later." Mac said as he entered to apartment.

"Yeah, see ya later!" Goo said as she began to walk in the direction of her house.

However, as soon as Mac was in the building, Goo ducked behind a nearby tree. She really had no intention of going home yet. She didn't even live near here. She was actually on a mission of espionage. She had to find out what was happening. If social services wouldn't do anything, she would. After about five minutes Goo went into the building. She strained to hear but it was silent. She crept up the stairs, still listening for any voices. Suddenly she heard someone sigh and ducked behind a column. She peeked around cautiously and saw Mac standing outside what she assumed was his apartment. He held his head up and entered. Goo didn't hear anything and then the door opened. Mac's mother left the apartment and walked briskly by Goo's hiding place and down the stairs. Goo strained to hear once more. If Terrence was going to do anything, he would do it once his mother had gone. She waited.

--

Mac and tried to hold his hands steady as he knocked on Terrence's door. "I've got dinner!" He said.

"What? You just got back, how could you make anything that fast?" Terrence asked, poking his head out of his room.

Mac didn't say anything but instead held up the plate of chicken and rice that Frankie had given him. It was newly reheated, complete with fork. "You didn't make this." Terrence said suspiciously.

"No. Frankie made it."

"That woman in that _freak house_? You told her, didn't you??" Terrence shrieked, slapping Mac across the plate so that he dropped the plate on the floor.

"No! I didn't tell her!" Mac shouted, backing up.

"You did! You told her, you idiot! Jerk! You know the deal!" Terrence kicked Mac making him fall down, cradling his leg.

"I didn't tell her! I didn't! She just offered to make dinner!"

"You know the deal! Keep quiet, do what you're told and nothing happens to you!" Terrence shouted, kicking Mac's leg again.

"Please, stop! I didn't tell her!"

Outside, Goo was panicking. _What do I do? What do I do?? I can't go in there! Terrence will beat me up too and then I won't be any help! If only I had a phone!_ Goo knew that she really shouldn't do what she was thinking, but it was an emergency. Surely everyone would forgive her, since it was an emergency? She tried to imagine something. Something big and tough and heroic and preferably something with a phone. But Goo couldn't clear her mind and all that came of her imagining was a very small friend that resembled a cotton ball and was, sadly, without a phone. There was a sudden shriek of obvious pain from inside, accompanied by a crash, before Terrence stormed out of the apartment. Suddenly he stopped right in front of the column Goo was hiding behind and she was terrified he knew she was there. But he continued on, taking the steps two at a time and leaving the building.

Goo rushed in to find Mac lying sprawled on the floor, leg sticking at a weird angle. It was definitely broken. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Goo said as she knelt down next to her friend. "Mac? Are you awake?"

"Huh? Goo? How did you get here?"

"I stayed here to make sure you were okay cuz- never mind. What happened?"

"Terrence got mad at me. Then I had an accident, okay?"

"What? I'm calling 9-1-1."

"No. I'll be okay." Mac's voice was growing increasingly quiet.

Goo had already dialed, however. "Hello? My friend's hurt! His leg is broken… I dunno. Mac? Mac, are you awake? The lady on the phone says there's an ambulance on the way."

"No! No ambulance. I had an accident, okay?"

"What? What do you mean- oh! But… you should tell them the truth, Mac." Goo whispered so the operator wouldn't hear.

"I can't. Don't tell them."

"I don't know… What? Hello? I'm still here. I hear the sirens now. … N-no. I don't know how it happened."

A/N: dun Dun DUN! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it. See? Things have picked up a bit. So's I'll see you next time… not really, but still. Reviews are sooooo appreciated, mind… :D


	6. Explain It Again?

Keep It Together

A/N: Hello once again, people! It's chapter 6! Woo! I don't think there will be many more… hmm… this one and probably 2 or 3 more at most. Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter six!! Um… yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… nothing at all… nothing I mention by brand name and nothing to do with Foster's. So there.

Chapter 6: Explain Yourself

"Oh my god! Are you serious?? I'll be right there!"

Frankie slammed the phone down on the receiver and dashed upstairs. She burst into the room that Bloo and his friends shared. "Mac's in the hospital!" She shouted. "C'mon, we're going to go see him!"

Within a matter of minutes Frankie, Bloo, Coco, Wilt and Eduardo were in the Foster's bus and on their way to the hospital.

--

Goo hung up the phone. The staff will have notified Mac's mom and Goo had already called her parents. They were on their way to the hospital now. Judging by Frankie's reaction, she and the others would be here even sooner than her parents. She hoped her parents would let her stay until they found out for sure if Mac was okay. The paramedic had told her that he didn't seem too bad. A mild concussion and a broken leg seemed to be his biggest problem. Goo was hopeful. She also felt very alone. The waiting room was very quiet and though the nurse who had allowed her to use the phone was nice, Goo longed for the company of her friends and family, people she knew. She felt she might worry less if there were people to share the anxiety. She was worried about Mac but in the back of her mind, she knew someone would get the police involved. It would probably be Frankie. Then Goo would be questioned and she wouldn't be able to lie. Lying to an operator was one thing, but lying to the police was something else entirely. She could hear screeching tires as someone took a sharp turn into the parking lot. That would probably be Frankie.

"Goo!"

Sure enough, Frankie burst through the door, flanked by imaginary friends and full of questions. "Where is he? Is he going to be okay? What happened? Did anyone call the police about abuse?"

Goo recapped her afternoon starting after Frankie drove away and leading up to calling an ambulance. "The paramedics let me come because they couldn't leave me alone. One of them told me that he should be alright and a broken leg and a mild concussion should be the biggest problems. When I got here I called my parents and then I called you. And… I know you're going to call the police but Mac didn't want me to say anything. He made me tell them it was an accident. I can't lie to the police but he doesn't want me to tell what happened."

"I don't care! Terrence _can't_ get away with this! He can't do this to Mac. And… and… it's all my fault!"

"What? I'm sorry, but it can't be your fault Frankie, you weren't even there!" Wilt said, resting his hand on Frankie's shoulder.

"I know! I should have been! I should have been more insistent about getting through to a social worker! I shouldn't have been so nosey! I should have gone up there with him!"

"Cococococo coco."

"Yeah, Frankie, you can't do all three at once. It's not your fault. You were trying to help." Wilt said.

Frankie sniffed slightly. "I know. But I still feel aweful."

"Excuse me, Miss Goodman?" A doctor had entered the room without their notice.

"Goodman? Nobody here has that… Goo?"

Goo blushed and nodded slightly. "That's me."

"You wouldn't know Mac's mother's work number, would you?"

"No, sorry." Goo said quietly.

"I know she gets off at 5:30, but I don't know where she works." Frankie said.

"Alright. I'm afraid I can't give you the details of his condition until I've talked with his mother, but I can tell you he's going to be okay."

The reaction was general shouting and laughing with relief. "I knew my buddy would pull through!" Bloo shouted over all of them before a thought seemed to occur, "Hey, can you tell _me_ how he is? I'm his imaginary friend. Or can I at least see him?"

"I'm sorry, I really should talk with his mother first. And he's out right now, so you can't go in. Sorry. Come back tomorrow and it should be fine, though."

That seemed to brighten everyone up a bit. I guess there's nothing we can do now but call the police." Frankie said quietly. "We have to."

"Goo? What's happening? Are you alright?" Goo's parents had arrived.

"Mom, Dad!" Goo rushed over into their arms, finally allowing some tears to appear. "Mac got hurt. We think he's being abused, they want to call the police."

"Abused? The police? What on earth is happening?" Goo's mother asked.

Once again told her tale, though a little more sheepishly this time, since she was technically supposed to come straight home. "Goo. I'm disappointed that you would spy on your friend, even if it saved his life," Goo's father said, "But I'm proud of how maturely you've handled the rest of this."

The police were called and they came, accompanied by a social worker. They spoke with the doctors about Mac's condition but the doctors wouldn't wake Mac up just to be questioned. "He'll be awake tomorrow." They said.

The police sent an officer to Mac's apartment to wait for his mother and bring her to the hospital when she got back. Mac's father had died when he was three and for all anyone knew, Terrence had vanished off the face of the earth. No one knew where he was and the only one who might have had any idea where he could be was unconscious. Finally, they questioned Mac's friends. "Do you know what happened?" An officer asked Frankie.

"I wasn't there when it happened. But I gave him a ride home, his ankle was sprained and I didn't want him to have to walk home on it. Also, he's been getting a lot of bruises lately and he's been looking so thin, I was worried. I was hoping he might invite me in so I could see if there was anything wrong but he didn't."

"Did you try to report abuse?"

"Yes! The idiot secretary wouldn't let me through. She said that '_In her opinion, the boy isn't being abused._'"

They questioned everyone else and got the same 'bruises and sprained wrist' stories until they got to Goo. "So, you witnessed the abuse?"

"Er… I heard it. I was coming in to visit him and I heard shouting. I stopped to listen and it was Mac's big brother Terrence shouting. I couldn't hear what he was shouting about exactly… and Mac was shouting too. Then there was a loud thud and Mac yelled and Terrence left. I hid behind a pillar so he didn't see me."

"You couldn't hear what they were saying?"

"…No."

"Alright, but if you remember anything else, just call the station."

"I-I will."

The officers left until there was more they could do.

--

"Do you think that boy really did all that to his kid brother?" One officer asked the other as they headed for the squad car.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think it matters. Once we find out where the mother works, we can find out if she had an alibi. If she does then the brother did it."

"Yeah. Still, I'd rather find out that the mom did rather than finding out that a 13-year-old did it."

"This job's not pleasant sometimes."

A/N: Well? Whaja think? Where does Mac's mom work? Where's Terrence? Will Mac be safe once more? To find out, send me twenty backs! Heh, just kidding. (here's my mailing address:…)


	7. The Almighty CliffHanger

Keep It Together

A/N: Hello all! Okay… umm… lemme see, counting this one, there's… about two chapters left… I think. And this one will be a bit longer than the others I think… Not counting the prologue-y thing where I thank you all and stuff like that. Speaking of which, thanks a bunch for any reviews!! Yer awesome! Oh, and P.S: I don't know exactly how the system works with the whole abuse and taking a child away and adopting them and so forth, so if I'm doing wrong, I'm sorry. I'm writing those parts for simplicity, I don't think how I write it is really how it's done but just go with it… please?

Disclaimer: I don't own it… kay?

Chapter 7: The Almighty Cliff-Hanger

Everyone left for the night after the police had gone. There was nothing more to do until morning came and Mac awoke and his mother came. Goo and her parents went home to bed, though Goo did little sleeping. Frankie, Bloo and the rest of the gang returned to Foster's where they turned on the TV and also did little sleeping. They were all anxious. They knew Terrence had done it, and the police would find that out soon, with or without Goo telling them what Mac and Terrence had actually been saying. The one thing that troubled everyone most, however, was that Mac seemed bent on not getting Terrence in trouble. No one could understand why he wouldn't want Terrence to get caught.

Frankie awoke with a start after she'd drifted off in the middle of an infomercial for some kind of vacuum. She'd had a dream that she had been sitting with Mac on the couch and Terrence had come and taken him away and started hitting him. Frankie hadn't been able to get up and help. She looked down and saw that she wasn't able to get up because her sweatshirt had gotten tangled and somehow entwined with the couch armrest. She untangled herself and looked next to her where Bloo had been sitting to see that he was gone. _That_ was who she had felt get up. She waited for him to return but when it had been ten minutes and he still had not come back, she got up to look for him. "Bloo?" She called softly through the darkness when entered the hallway.

Silence answered her call. "Bloo?" She called a little louder.

And suddenly she heard the odd shuffle that could only be Bloo's steps. They sounded as if they were retreating. Frankie headed in their direction and heard a door shut quietly somewhere nearby. She knew exactly where he was: the third floor storage closet. Whenever Bloo did something bad or was upset about something or another, he would retreat to that closet. Frankie went up the door and knocked softly. "Bloo? Are you in there?" She asked.

"No." Bloo replied.

"Right." Frankie opened the door stepped in, shutting it behind her.

"Go away." Bloo said somewhere in the dark, but it was a half-hearted demand.

"I can't figure it out either, you know." Frankie sat down and pulled the little blue blob into her lap.

"Why wouldn't he want Terrence to get caught?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because things have been hard lately. His mom lost his job, they had to move. He's already lost his dad. Maybe he's trying to hold together whatever he has left."

"He's still got us."

"Yeah. Yeah, he does."

"D'you think they're gonna take Mac away?" The words were barely audible, as if they were a mere thought, not a voice.

"No. I won't let them."

"Good."

Frankie and Bloo spent the rest of the night in the closet among the mops and buckets, simply taking comfort in one another's company.

--

The next morning Frankie laid things out for breakfast and ate as quickly as possible. She, Bloo, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo all headed into the foyer and for the front door after breakfast. Frankie reached for the handle, thankful Mr. Harriman hadn't seen them when a voice rang out. "Miss Francis, Miss Coco, Master Wilt, Master Eduardo, Master Blooreguard, where are you all going this early in the day and ignoring your duties?" Mr. Harriman had spotted them.

Frankie silently cursed herself for not telling Mr. Harriman and her grandmother about what had happened yesterday. They spent the next 15 minutes explaining what had happened over the past few days and where they were going. "So we're going to find out if they found Terrence and Mac's mother and if Mac is okay." Frankie finished.

Mr. Harriman was silent for a time before he replied. "I expect you to tell me what has happened when you return and I also expect you to return to your regular duties tomorrow. No excuses." He turned and hopped off towards his office.

Frankie headed for the door again and then stopped. "Mr. H? Thanks." She said quietly.

Mr. Harriman stopped for a moment. "You're most welcome." He had said it quietly, but everyone heard him.

--

When Frankie and the gang got to the hospital not much had changed since last night. Mac hadn't woken up yet but he was doing well. The police hadn't come by and neither had anyone else since everyone left last night. The doctors said that once Mac had been awake for a while, everyone could go in to see him, a little at a time. It was soon after that that Goo's parents dropped her off, after checking that her friends were there and if Mac had woken up yet. Goo seemed as tired as the rest of them. They all sat, subdued, watching the news on the TV that hung on the wall and making trips to the vending machine. Around noon the doctors came out. "Your friend is awake and you can go see him now, if you like."

They were all about to enter the room when they heard voices from within. "You're possitive that's what happened, son?" It was a police officer speaking, they saw.

"Yes! I was there, wasn't I?"

"We know you were beaten, Mac. The evidence is all over you. If you're afraid of someone, we can protect you. We just need a name."

"It wasn't my mom… I know that's what you're thinking. It wasn't her."

"Was it your brother?"

"…Do I have to say it?"

"Not now, but we'll need a statement from you eventually."

"Fine." The 8-year-old's words seemed to signal the end of the interrogation and the police officer got up and walked out of the room, smiling grimly at Frankie and the others as he walked by,

Quietly, they all crept quietly into Mac's room and took seats on various surfaces. Bloo and Goo sat on the edge of the bed, Frankie and Wilt in chairs, Coco took the window seat while Ed sat on the floor. "Hey, buddy, how ya doing?" Bloo asked almost timidly.

"I'm okay. I've been better. Did they tell you what was wrong?" Mac said rather sleepily.

"No. They said you or a family member had to tell us." Frankie said quietly.

"I have a mild concussion, a broken leg and some bruised ribs. They said that'll all be fine but I'll be sore for a while. I also have sprained wrist and of course, the ankle. Luckily, that was the leg I broke so I won't have two bad legs…"

"You call that lucky?" Bloo asked.

Mac laughed a little. "Kinda… in weird way. Why are you so quiet? I'm not gonna die or anything!"

"No! Of course… of course you're not… not going to…" Frankie tried to form a sentence but couldn't stop giggling.

Everyone stared at her but then they began to giggle too. And they couldn't stop. Wilt kept trying to apologize between chuckles but couldn't form more than a word. It may have been that all the tension finally broke or that they were all so relieved their friend was okay, or maybe it was just the exhaustion. Whatever the reason, they kept on laughing until they couldn't breathe and then sat in contented silence. "So, they said they couldn't find my mom. I told where she works, but she should definitely be home by now. She never works past seven." Mac said, attempting to hide the tone of worry in his voice.

"I'm sure she's fine… Mac?"

"Yeah, Frankie?"

"Where _does _your mom work?" Frankie asked the question quietly.

"Um… This bar in the bad part of town called Bobby Aces…" Mac said it quietly, his face going a little red.

"Really? Weird. I used to work there, y'know." Frankie said, a little red herself.

"Really? Huh." Mac seemed a little less embarrassed.

"Yeah, that was before Grandma offered me a job."

They were all fairly quiet for a while. They spoke every once in a while, voicing an opinion or question that was generally answered with tired grunts. Mostly, they drifted in and out of contentiousness. It grew dark and Mac seemed grow more worried when he was awake. They rotated spots every now and then and by 8:00 that evening, Frankie was on the bed, Wilt and 

Coco were on the floor, Goo was in the window seat and Ed took one chair while Bloo had the other. "Mac, don't worry. I'm sure she's absolutely fine." Frankie said, taking one of Mac's hands.

"Yeah… I guess."

Just then, as if cued, a police officer walked in. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. We've found your mother and brother."

A/N: dun Dun DUN! What's happened?? One more chapter left, find out!! Next chapter might be looong… or maybe just regular long. We'll see.


	8. Everlasting Goodbyes

Keep It Together

A/N: Welcome to the end chapter! Woo! We shall wrap things up in a sort of way that has room for tying more loose ends in the sequel (yes, sequel) My Imaginary Family. Hurrah and Huzzah! So's I hope you enjoy this final chapter and then there will be the prologue-y thing where I thank the academy and stuffs like that. Enjoy and review if you want your name to appear in the next chapter (and if you want a virtual brownie).

Chapter 8: Everlasting Goodbyes

The police officer left the room sadly. This was the worst part of the job, for sure. It wasn't dead bodies or knowing that you've killed a person, it was telling the victim's family the horrible news. Especially when someone was orphaned. And this had to be one of the worst cases he'd seen in a long time. An eight-year-old kid in the hospital, abused by his older brother, had been orphaned by a bar fight. His father had died about five years ago and now both his mother and brother were killed when a fight had broken out in the bar, Bobby Aces, where the kid's mother worked. According to the bar tender, the boy had come up to the bar looking for his mom, a waitress there, just before the fight had broken out. The boy's brother had been shot, his mother was bludgeoned with something, most likely a beer bottle. Three others had died in the fight. Worse yet, the brother _had _abused his brother. The mother had a seamless alibi, when the brother showed up at the bar it fit in perfectly with when he was placed at the apartment. It was sad. But maybe this kid would be alright. Judging by the amount of people in there with him, and their initial reaction, he wouldn't have any lack of support.

The stark hospital room had gone silent. No one made a sound after the gasps of shock from the officer's news. No one dared to move. No one dared to look at the little boy sitting in the hospital bed who seemed to be the most shocked of all. It didn't even seem to occur to him to cry or scream or be upset as was his right. Tears did seem to find their way into Goo's eyes. She had known Mac's mother and she had been a good woman and Goo couldn't imagine how Mac had to feel. Bloo seemed upset too, he had rather liked Mac's mother, even if she had tried to get rid of him. Mac, on the other hand, did not really feel anything at the moment. Shock and numbness overwhelmed him. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be possible. Why did this happen? Why wasn't anything fair? He had tried so hard and everything had still been ripped away from him! As that lost thought tumbled into his mind, the numbness left and he was left to sob into the nearest available person: Frankie. Frankie didn't say anything; there was nothing she could say. She simply hugged the shaking form that clung to her and prayed that things would turn out alright.

--

Things were difficult at first, but Frankie managed to adopt Mac fairly soon after he was released from the hospital. Everyone seemed to agree that it was best not to change much and that Frankie was a good candidate for being Mac's adoptive mother. Mac was understandably, despondent after being released from the hospital. He didn't have interest in anything. He was able to get himself around on crutches, as the break wasn't too bad, but he didn't spend much time moving around. He normally sat in his new room and stared out the window. Before anyone realized so much time had passed, it was time for the funeral.

--

"Mac?" Frankie knocked softly on the door of the room next to hers. "Are you awake? We have to go soon."

There was no answer. "C'mon, Mac! I hope you're decent, because I'm coming in!" Frankie opened the door.

It was bright inside, the curtains were open, Mac was dressed in his usual attire and sitting by the window, as always, with a bowl of soggy cereal. "Not exactly a moping environment, is it?" Frankie asked.

Mac didn't answer. "How long has that cereal been here?" Frankie asked, gesturing towards the half-dissolved bowl of cereal sitting in front of Mac.

"I dunno. An hour?" Mac said distantly.

"Ew! You're not still eating that, are you??"

"No…"

"Good. Now, come on, we have to go."

"I don't really want to go."

"I know, I know. But you have to. This is your family. You know your mom would want you to come."

"They wouldn't want to see me."

"Don't you dare say that! Of course they would want to see you! Don't think they wouldn't for one second!"

"I failed them though."

"What?"

"I tried so hard and I still failed."

"What are you talking about, Mac?"

Mac didn't answer for a minute. "After dad died, Terrence just got distant and mean. Mom tried to keep busy. She got another job and she said it was because money was tight. Then she got so frazzled that she got fired from both jobs and it was hard for her to get another after that and money really did get tight. She kept having jobs on and off until finally things got so bad that she had to get a job at that bar. I always tried to keep everything together and keep things stable… but it didn't work. We fell apart anyway."

"It's not your fault, Mac."

"I tried so hard and I still lost everything!"

"That's not fair. You didn't lose everything, you know. You still have me. And you have Bloo, Coco, Wilt and Eduardo. You still have Goo. And Grandma. You still have every friend in this house. You've even got the Funny Bunny. Heck, you've even got Cheese!"

Mac chuckled slightly. They were silent for a time before either one spoke. "I'm sorry." Mac said quietly.

"Don't be, I understand. Just don't say you lost everything. Now get dressed, we have a funeral to go to."

--

It was a small and quiet funeral. There wasn't any family to come so it was simply a couple friends, Mac and the gang, plus Madam Foster and Mr. Harriman, and Goo and her parents. Most paid their respects to Mac's mother and gave hardly more than a nod to Terrence. They all knew what he had done. Mac came at the end of the line. He stopped and spoke to his mother, placing a small bouquet of white roses with her. Then, to everyone's surprise, he stopped at Terrence's casket and spoke to him too. He came and took his place next to Frankie, who stared at him. She began to speak, but Mac just shook his head.

Terrence and Mac's mother were buried side by side and in between them, they planted a lilac bush. Madam Foster had been nice enough to fund the small funeral. She said it important that people went into the ground nicely or they came back up kicking. Even Mac had laughed a little at that.

--

When everyone got home, they changed out of their mournful attire and settled down in separate rooms of the old mansion to think or occupy themselves, Frankie sought out Mac. "I thought you might come looking for me." Mac said from his position on the window.

"I was surprised at the way you said goodbye to Terrence today."

"I couldn't send him off on a bad note. He may have been a horrible person and we may have hated each other, but he was family. No matter how much anyone hates another person, family is important in the end. And this was the end… the last time I could ever say good bye."

"You know, you are way too insightful for an 8-year old."

Mac and Frankie both giggled and talked for a while, simply relaxing in one another's company.

--

One month later, Mac was back in the hospital, but only to get his cast removed. "I can't believe it's time to get this thing off already." Mac said, knocking on the plaster cast.

"Yessir, you were lucky. It wasn't a bad break." The doctor said, preparing to remove the cast.

Afterwards, Mac had a general checkup to see if everything else had healed nicely. He was deemed 'A-Okay' and got a sticker from the doctor saying so, which made Bloo whine until the doctor gave in and gave Bloo a sticker. "Hey, Mac, I'm a #1 Patient!" Bloo boasted, puffing out his chest so the sticker was emphasized.

"Bloo, you didn't do anything. It was my checkup." Mac pointed out.

"You're no fun." Bloo said, deflating slightly.

"Hey, Frankie can we stop and say hello before we go home?"

"Say hello to who… Oh! Yeah, sure, of course we can."

--

Mac, Frankie and Bloo sat on the ground in front of two headstones and a lilac bush that had flourished in the past month. "I can't believe they've been buried for a month now." Mac said, "The grass is already so long."

"Yeah, the ground isn't very understanding about these things." Frankie said.

They sat in silence for a while longer before they got up to head back to the vibrant Foster's bus that also seemed indifferent to the solemnity of the moment. But before they reached the gate, Frankie turned around and rushed back to the headstones and kneeled in front of Terrence's. After a moment or two, she stood up, brushed the dirt from her knees, laid her hand on top of the stone for a moment and returned to Mac and Bloo who were still waiting where she had left them. "I thought you were mad at Terrence." Mac said.

"Well, I figured you were right. It's an everlasting goodbye; it should be a good one."

A/N: Well? Whatja think?? I know the ending was a little sappy-ish but I kinda like it anyway… and I know it may not have been what you were hoping for exactly, but there may be some twists in the next story (so maybe I'm soliciting a little…). Tell me what'cha thought and I will have the interesting facts/thank you's/random stuff chapter up soon.


	9. I'd Like to Thank the Academy

Keep It Together

I'd Like to Thank the Academy

Hello, everyone! This is my general info and thank you chapter! SO… I'd like to thank all of you; you made all of this possible!! Well… not _really_… but you did provide great encouragements! So here's a personal thanks for you:

**Mac-a-lacka**

**Tall T**

**Scharr Ikor**

**Shadow Gate**

**Super Poof**

**Your name here (because you're going to review, aren't you?)**

Goodie bags for all of you! It's got a balloon and a thank you card and a gift card and a bunch of brownies and an elephant! What? You don't want the elephant?? Do you know what I had to go through to _get_ that elephant?? Fine! No more elephant for you! … oO right… enough of that.

Nifty Facts time! Woo! Originally, I was planning on this story being called My Father the Murderer (obviously it had a different plot but similar outcome) and then I changed my mind (but that will be something I might write later). I was going to call it Stability then, but I changed my mind at the last minute. Also, I wasn't planning on this being related to anything (as I said in the first chapter) but it is now the foundation for many stories (un-original, I know, but I don't care). Wasn't that nifty?

Okay, so eventually I will have a sequel for you. I'm sorry I can't account for how long before it shows up because school is providing a lot of homework… but I will try to get it up soon!

So I hope you all enjoyed the story and that future readers enjoy it and that you all come back for the sequel and I 3 you all!


End file.
